The Magic Note
by cy-grl
Summary: Matt and Tai, sitting in class... Suddenly Matt gets a piece of paper thrown at his head. It contains a rather odd message. Tai hides in the bathroom after Matt makes fun of the anonimous writer of the note and he comes to find Tai. Taito!


The Magic Note  
Matt sat in class. He kept on thinking about how great that weekend was gonna be. He and his friends were going to a party, and he was really excited about it.  
  
When the teacher, Mrs. Anderson, turned her head to Matt, and gave him a look, he blinked a few times and started to write some notes down. But after two sentences, he gave up and put his pen down.  
  
That was when suddenly a little peice of crumbled paper flew right onto his desk. He looked up to see who had thrown it to him, but nobody reacted. It was quiet.  
  
Matt opened the paper.  
  
°Hmm... Seems like Tai's writing... Scratchy and ugly.°  
  
He snickered softly.  
  
Then he read it :  
Dear Matt,  
  
I know it sounds odd, but... i've been wanting to tell you something for a very long time... It's kinda importinant to me and I don't know how to tell you...  
  
I don't know what to say...  
  
Tai~  
By the time Matt had finished the note, he nearly fell off his chair. He hadn't seen that Mrs. Anderson stood next to him. She took the paper and ripped it into peices.  
  
Matt gave her his puppy-look, and Mrs. Anderson smirked.  
  
"That's not gonna work with me, young boy !" she said, causing the whole class to laugh.  
  
Matt didn't want to blush, but did.  
  
°Old bitch !° he thought as he picked up his pen and started to write some things down.  
  
Then, when everything was quiet again, Matt suddenly saw another peice of papaer crossing his view and picked it from his desk. He read it :  
I love you, Matt.  
Matt's eyes grew wide. °What the - ?!°  
  
He wondered who had sent him that note and quickly put it in his bag when he saw Mrs. Anderson coming closer again.  
  
"Yamato Ishida, do you want a detention ?" she asked sternly.  
  
"No, thanks." Matt answered coolly.  
  
The class grinned, but Tai didn't. Matt wondered what Tai was thinking about.  
  
After 30 minutes or so, class was finally over. Matt jumped up and runned to Tai, who was already outside.  
  
"Hey, Tai ! Wait !" Matt shouted, catching up with his brown haired friend.  
  
"Hey Matt..."  
  
"You know what happened ? Another I LOVE YOU note ! That must be like, the fifth today ! Can you believe it ? I mean, come on ! If you were in love with me -which is impossible- you'd tell me, right ?"  
  
Tai didn't speak... "Right."  
  
"What's wrong ?"  
  
"Nothing." Tai mumbled, and then fake smiled to Matt. "I was just thinking..."  
  
"About- ?"  
  
"Matt, I don't wanna talk, ok ? I need to be alone."  
  
Tai walked away and left a bewildered Matt behind.  
  
°Ok, then... Sorry to bother you, Tai !°  
That evening, when all classes were over, Matt decided to look for tai. He had been missing for a few hours, as a matter of fact.  
  
He had looked everywhere ! At the mistress' office, the sports hall, everywhere... !  
  
Matt stopped walking through the corridors and went to the bathroom. He didn't even think about Tai being there, but did asked :  
  
"Tai... ?"  
  
"Tai, are you here ?!"  
  
"Tai !!"  
  
No answer. Matt shrugged.  
  
"Matt ?" came a soft whisper, suddenly.  
  
Matt bended over and looked under the doors for Tai's feet. There was only one door locked. Tai.  
  
"Tai, why did you come here ?"  
  
No answer, again.  
  
"Tai, what's wrong ? Did I say something wrong ?"  
  
"No, Matt."  
  
"Tai, I don't believe you, ok ? Open that door, please..."  
  
Matt knew Tai hesitated for a moment, but then he heard the door click open. Tai came out and Matt saw his tearstained cheeks.  
  
"Hey... What's wrong ? You can tell me..."  
  
"Nothing ! I-I just... I- You know, Matt ?"  
  
"What ?"  
  
"N-I-I... I... Just leave it, ok?"  
  
Matt frowned. He put his hands on Tai's shoulder and... hugged him. He didn't mean anything with it, but didn't know how to comfort his friend.  
  
Tai sniffed.  
  
"Tai..."  
  
Matt suddenly thought... °Oh... Shit.°  
  
°Ohh, deep shit.°  
  
His mind had slowly began to work.  
  
°Oh, oh, oh NO ! It... was Tai's...°  
  
"Tai, did you... ?"  
  
He couldn't ask his friend, of course !  
  
°What have I done ?°  
  
Matt also realized that Tai didn't let go of him. Matt swallowed a few times and sighed, feeling very uncomfortable.  
  
"Uhh, Tai ? "Uhh, Tai ? You can let go now..."  
  
Tai seemed to gasp a little and immediately backed off. He bumped into the door, and then stopped. His eyes were wide and red from crying.  
  
"I wrote that not, Matt. I wrote all of them..."  
  
Matt closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"That's what you wanted to tell me, isn't it ?"  
  
Tai nodded softly. Matt sighed again and took a deep breath.  
  
"Look, Tai, I..."  
  
"Don't speak, please ! I knew you weren't GAY, unlike me !!" Tai shouted, beginning to cry again. He ran out of the door.  
  
Matt closed his eyes, and then ran after him.  
  
"TAI ! WAIT !"  
  
Tai didn't stop.  
  
"Tai !!! You never gave me the chance to speak !"  
  
With that, Tai stopped, suddenly.  
  
He didn't turn around but waited for Matt to catch up with him.  
  
Tai thought he froze... when... He felt Matt's fingers clutching his. His hand shoved into his hand and he looked down. Matt's hand was pale, and his was rather brown.  
  
"I never said that, did I ?" Matt said softly...  
  
"Let's go home..." Matt said.  
  
He started to walk next to Tai and dragged him with him. His hand still held Tai's. And so they walked trough the corridor.  
  
Tai felt happiness overwhelming him. So did Matt.  
  
Matt kissed him on the cheek and said : "Thank you for the notes..."  
VOILA ! That was it ! I was writing and suddenly I thought : Hmm... A Taito ? Never wrote that before. I LOVE IT !!! So please review now so I can write many more, if you want me to !!! -x-x-x- Mari-sama~ Hope you all enjoyed.~~~ 


End file.
